<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ezra Bridger is Space Aladdin by Mandojediblogger (Quinn73)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620965">Ezra Bridger is Space Aladdin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Mandojediblogger'>Mandojediblogger (Quinn73)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (2019), Aladdin - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Mandojediblogger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are filks that originated from a discussion of Aladdin’s Mena Massoud possibly being cast as a live-action Ezra Bridger. I am a Sabezra shipper, so you know where this is going...😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ezra Bridger is Space Aladdin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can show you the Force,<br/>
Shining, shimmering, splendid<br/>
Tell me, countess<br/>
Now, when did you last let your heart decide?<br/>
I can open your eyes<br/>
Take you wonder by wonder<br/>
Over, sideways and under<br/>
On a magic purrgil ride<br/>
A whole new world<br/>
A new fantastic place to be<br/>
No one to tell us, "No"<br/>
Or where to go<br/>
Or say we're only dreaming<br/>
A whole new world<br/>
A planet that I never knew<br/>
But when I'm way up here<br/>
It's crystal clear<br/>
That now I'm on a whole new world with you<br/>
(Now I'm on a whole new world with you)<br/>
Unbelievable sights<br/>
Indescribable feeling<br/>
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<br/>
With this darn jet pack on<br/>
A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)<br/>
A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better)<br/>
I'm like a shooting star<br/>
I've come so far<br/>
I can't go back…</p><p>Prince Jedi mighty is he, Ezra of Lothal<br/>
Strong as ten regular men, definitely<br/>
He's faced the Imperial hordes<br/>
A hundred Sith Lords with swords<br/>
Who sent those goons to their lords?<br/>
Why, Prince Jedi!<br/>
He's got seventy-five golden loth cats<br/>
Purple purrgil<br/>
He's got fifty-three<br/>
When it comes to exotic-type mammals<br/>
Has he got a zoo?<br/>
I'm telling you, it's a galactic menagerie!<br/>
Prince Jedi Handsome is he, Ezra of Lothal<br/>
That physique! How can I speak<br/>
Weak at the knee<br/>
Well, get on out in that square<br/>
Adjust your beskar and prepare<br/>
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Jedi!<br/>
Prince Jedi!<br/>
Amorous he! Ezra of Lothal<br/>
Heard your countess was a sight lovely to see<br/>
And that, good Mandos is why he got dolled up and dropped by<br/>
With sixty X-Wings, rebels galore<br/>
With his Loth cats and wolves<br/>
The Ghost Crew and more<br/>
With his forty starships, his droids, his wisecracks<br/>
His Convor that warble on key<br/>
Make way for prince Jedi!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed these little song parodies, please leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>